


Kiss Quota

by Carmenlire



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Immortal Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: “Alexander?"Alec hums. “Yes?”"Have I kissed you today?"Alec grins, opening his eyes to see Magnus giving him an innocent look, though his eyes are positively dancing with mischief. “No, I don’t believe so,” Alec says dryly. “Since it’s only seven in the morning.”Or, Alec wakes up on his first morning as Mr. Lightwood-Bane.





	Kiss Quota

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: "Have I kissed you today?"

Alec sighs, stretching languidly under the covers before rolling over to his side and burying his face into his pillow. He’s warm and content. More than content, really. He feels happiness positively humming underneath his skin. His pillow smells like Magnus’s shampoo and he can feel the sun warm him through the open french doors.

He doesn’t want to open his eyes and find out that yesterday was just a dream-- the best dream he's ever had.

He feels eyes on him, though, and he smiles without opening his eyes. Inching closer to the wall of heat in front of him, Alec runs a foot over Magnus’s leg, that smile growing to a grin.

When he opens his eyes, it’s to find that Magnus is already looking at him. His eyes are gold in the early morning light and they hold everything that Alec’s ever wanted. He looks carved from the warmest marble-- lean lines and soft curves and Alec just wants to pull him close and never let go.

How lucky for them both that he’ll never have to.

Magnus is propped on an elbow leaning over Alec and it’s hard to tell how long Magnus has been staring at him, the adorable creep. Alec huffs out a laugh as he runs a hand down Magnus’s chest, over his heart.

“Good morning, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Alec says and he feels incandescently light as Magnus reaches a hand out, running a thumb along his bottom lip as if to steal the words for himself.

“Good morning, darling husband. How did you sleep?”

Alec turns his face into the pillow, breathing for a moment before lifting his head and raising a brow at Magnus. “Once you let me sleep, perfectly.”

Laughing, Magnus shifts closer. He wedges a thigh between Alec’s and noses along his jaw. “Me? I wasn’t the one who made our shower run on at least twice as long as anticipated.” He sighs dramatically. “I suppose that’s just my lot in life now, having an insatiable husband to cater to.”

“Since when do you cater to me,” Alec asks sardonically.

Pulling back, Magnus gasps. “I made you breakfast in bed last week! Are you telling me that you didn’t enjoy my famous Belgian waffles?”

“Magnus, babe, we shared a plate and you ate at least three quarters of the waffle and all of the strawberries.”

Magnus narrows his eyes at Alec. “I was hungry and you were taking too long to wake up. It’s not my fault that you have a twelve step process to join the land of the living.”

Alec raises a hand, running his fingers through Magnus’s messy hair as he replies, “You know how to wake me up. You just want plausible deniability.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

Alec doesn’t say anything, just lets his eyes fall shut as he relaxes into the bed. He can’t contain his smirk though and he feels Magnus lean further over him, letting his fingers run down his arm in a touch that makes Alec suppress a shiver. “Alexander?”

Alec hums. “Yes?”

"Have I kissed you today?"

Alec grins, opening his eyes to see Magnus giving him an innocent look, though his eyes are positively dancing with mischief.

“No, I don’t believe so,” Alec says dryly. “Since it’s only seven in the morning.”

Gasping, Magnus’s eyes crinkle as he leans down. Alec’s breath catches as Magnus bypasses his mouth, kissing along his jaw, down his neck.

“It’s already so late and I’ve been remiss in my husbandly duties. And on the first day, too. Do forgive me, darling,” Magnus murmurs and Alec’s mouth parts on a silent gasp as Magnus finally kisses him.

It’s soft and lingering and Alec turns onto his back, urging Magnus to settle against him. They kiss for long, lazy minutes and Alec’s struck by the wave of pure joy that runs through him.

_I’m kissing my husband_ , Alec thinks giddily, and winds his arms around Magnus’s shoulder, pulling him closer.

Their kissing grows heated and Alec moans as Magnus abandons his mouth in favor of trailing kisses down his neck, paying special attention to his deflect rune.

“Looks like I’m not the only insatiable one in this marriage,” Alec mutters and keens as Magnus bites down, immediately soothing it over.

Magnus pulls back after a minute, admiring his handiwork, and Alec stills as he sees Magnus’s eyes.

They’ve turned serious, somber.

“I love you,” he says simply and Alec sweeps a thumb over Magnus’s cheek, smiling faintly. 

“I kinda like you, too.”

Magnus releases a surprised laugh, leaning down to pepper kisses over Alec’s face-- his cheek, nose, forehead, wherever he can reach.

Sighing, Magnus moves down so that he can rest his head against Alec’s chest, tucked under his chin. Alec feels Magnus’s hair tickle his jaw and rubs his chin over the top of Magnus’s head, content.

Magnus trails a finger over Alec’s heart in a random pattern and they enjoy long moments of silence, happy to just be together, watching the sun rise higher in the sky and hearing the crash of waves just outside their villa.

“Well, it’s the first day of our honeymoon, darling. What do you want to do?”

Rubbing Magnus’s back, Alec reaches for his hand, playing with Magnus’s fingers, admiring the way the sunlight catches on their wedding rings.

“I thought we could swim a little, tan a little, and maybe go into the village for some shopping in the afternoon.”

Magnus hums, agreeing, before asking, “There’s a place in town that looks absolutely perfect for dinner that we could try.”

“Sounds great, babe,” Alec replies, voice soft. Magnus could ask for anything right now and Alec would give it to him.

“Alec?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“How about we stay here just a little longer?”

“You read my mind,” Alec says and lets the sound of the ocean lull him back to sleep, secure in Magnus’s hold and the knowledge that this is the first day of the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire! I'm always accepting prompts :)


End file.
